THE BATMAN FAMILY
by The Guard
Summary: (Batman 5 script treatment)
1. Default Chapter

Hey all. This is my first foray into the world of fan fiction. A little BATMAN 5 script treatment I did in 1999. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
  
  
The Warner Brothers logo appears.  
  
  
  
It morphs into a Batsymbol as "A Batman Overture" starts to play  
  
  
  
WARNER BROTHERS PRESENTS  
  
  
  
A JOEL SCHUMACHER FILM  
  
  
  
The batsymbol explodes into a million pieces.  
  
(almost symbolicly)  
  
  
  
Behind it is a purple sky.  
  
  
  
Silver words fly through the sky and disappear.  
  
  
  
GEORGE CLOONEY  
  
  
  
JESSE VENTURA  
  
  
  
CHRIS O'DONNEL  
  
  
  
ALICIA SILVERSTONE  
  
  
  
MICHAEL GOUGH  
  
  
  
PAT HINGLE  
  
  
  
CATHERINE ZETA-JONES  
  
  
  
and VERNE TROYER  
  
  
  
THE BATMAN FAMILY  
  
  
  
SCREENPLAY BY AKIVA GOLDSMAN AND A MONKEY  
  
  
  
BASED ON CHARACTERS APPEARING IN DC COMICS  
  
  
  
BATMAN CREATED BY BOB KANE  
  
  
  
COSTUMES DESIGNED BY HASBRO TOYS  
  
  
  
MUSIC BY ELIOT GOLDENTHAL  
  
  
  
DIRECTED BY JOEL SCHUMACHER  
  
  
  
The letters turn into a brilliant green light and shoot out at us!  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
(Rapid fire action sequence)  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
Chrome and shadow.  
  
  
  
A black gauntlet snaps into place.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A black gauntlet snaps into place.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATGIRL'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A smaller black gauntlet snaps into place.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A black gloved hand pulls a silver batarang from a post.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
Another black glove pulls a footlong throwing bird from a post.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
The first black gloved hand pulls a huge Batpistol from a post.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
The other gloved hand pulls a Batpistol of it's own from a post.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATGIRL'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A smaller black gloved hand pulls a small metal cylinder from a small post and twists it open, revealing purple lipstick.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A black bat-belt is clasped shut with a hiss.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A silver belt is clasped shut with a hiss.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATGIRL'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A silver hip hugging belt is clasped shut with a hiss.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A black cape flips open, revealing a large raised silver batsymbol.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A chest whirls and we see a silver bird insignia.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-BATGIRL'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A chest whirls and we see breast armor, and a large stylized batsymbol.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A horned cowl is placed on a head.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A silver Robin mask is placed on with a suction sound.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATGIRL'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A smaller cowl is placed over a blonde head.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
INT. BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Looking out into the Batcave.  
  
  
  
Something is rising from the floor ahead, steam obscuring it.  
  
  
  
A huge cape whips across the screen and disappears off to the right. We see:  
  
  
  
The Batmobile  
  
  
  
40 feet long. Six long, scalloped wings portrude from the back. A revolving red light shows through the front.  
  
  
  
SFX: Footsteps clank on metal.  
  
  
  
PAN AROUND  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Batman in his new costume:  
  
  
  
The cowl is too large and out of porportion, and the suit is covered in crappy silver highlights, like his ice-proof batsuit at the end of Batman & Robin. He stands, motionless, watching the Batmobile rise.  
  
  
  
PAN AROUND  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Robin in his new costume.  
  
  
  
It's black with a giant silver bird emblazoned on the chest and silver highlights. The mask is silver, and shaped like a bird. He too, stands motionless, watching the Batmobile.  
  
  
  
The music crescendoes and the Batmobile is now level with the crimefighters, facing the access tunnel.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Robin's face.  
  
  
  
He grins and opens his mouth turning to Batman.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
I still want a car.  
  
  
  
Batman turns, his rubber suit creaking. He smiles.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Just because you're banging Batgirl you think you own the cave.  
  
  
  
Batman looks across the cave, toward Batgirl's costume vault. He shakes his head.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Women.  
  
  
  
He strides to the Batmobile and leaps into the open cockpit of the Batmobile, sweeping his cape back behind him.  
  
  
  
Robin smiles.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The Batmobile.  
  
  
  
Ridiculously placed turbo thrusters above his single seat cockpit fire.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
The back of the Batmobile.  
  
  
  
Flame leaps from the exhaust.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
The front of the Batmobile.  
  
  
  
The engine begins to glow flourescent red as the light spins around inside.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The back of the Batmobile  
  
  
  
The Batmobile rockets into the access tunnel, flame spewing from 7 different exhaust ports.  
  
  
  
Robin stands motionless as a large black pod emerges, then splits open, folding down, revealing a huge motorcycle.  
  
  
  
The Redbird.  
  
  
  
He strides to The Redbird and swings a leg across it, mounting it. He guns the engine and the sides of the cycle light up with red light. He kicks a lever on the side and the cycle roars after the Batmobile.  
  
  
  
Another, smaller, silver pod rises from the cycle's pod. It folds open, revealing a smaller silver cycle.  
  
  
  
POV-Behind Batgirl.  
  
  
  
She mounts the stairs to the platform slowly, ladylike, walking on high heeled boots. She reaches the Batcycle and sits down, gunning the engine. The Batcycyle rockets into the access tunnel.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
INT. ACCESS TUNNEL.  
  
  
  
The Batmobile is racing past support arches and flourescent lights. Behind it, The Redbird is gaining, Robin's cape flapping behind him.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
The Batmobile's cockpit.  
  
  
  
Batman looks down at the steering wheel. Suddenly a small box flips toward the middle and a mini-screen blinks on. Comissioner Gordon appears.  
  
  
  
GORDON  
  
Batman! A new villain has commandeered the Gotham Museum Egyptian wing. He's taken the security guards hostage.  
  
  
  
Batman smiles for no reason as the screen blinks off.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM MUSEUM-NIGHT  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
INT. GOTHAM MUSEUM  
  
  
  
A large Egyptian hall, filled with wonders of the ancient world. A large man in gold armor and a pharoah's headdress stands in front of a glass case, silently surveying a small beetle, encased in amber. His henchmen, a gang in slave get-up have fanned out through the wing. The man looks at the beetle, and a tear comes to his eyes. He wipes it away with a gold handkerchief.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Beautiful...  
  
  
  
He looks to a henchman.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Anubis.  
  
  
  
A henchman hands him a gold scepter. King Tut takes it and smashes the glass. He reaches in and grabs the amber block, holding it up to the light.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Soon...eternal life...  
  
  
  
Suddenly the skylight explodes into millions of shards.  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin crash into the museum, capes spread. They glide to the floor in front of King Tut and snaps their capes down. Batman smiles.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
The museum is closed.  
  
  
  
Batman whacks the amber out of King Tut's hand with a backhanded fist It flies across the room and lands on the floor.  
  
  
  
King Tut looks at Batman.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Batman.  
  
  
  
He scowls, and waves his scepter.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Kill them!  
  
  
  
His henchman rush Batman and Robin, who raise their arms toward the ceiling. A small silver batgrapple below Batman's wrist snaps open and launches toward the ceiling with a whoosh, the grapple wrapping around a beam. Batman rises out of harm's way as the henchman converge. Robin does a backflip and then pulls a silver handheld batgrapple from his belt. He fires the grapple into the ceiling, following Batman's example.  
  
  
  
Batman looks at Robin, and his grapple detaches and he drops into the midst of the thugs, his cape landing on a few of them, somehow knocking them out. He whirls, punching another henchman, his whirling cape knocking out another henchman. Robin lands beside him, and they are back to back. But still outnumbered.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the wall shatters and Batgirl flies in on The Batcycle. She hits the floor and stops without skidding. Batman looks over.  
  
  
  
Batgirl grins, removing her helmet. She tosses her head and fires her own handheld batgrapple toward the ceiling, whizzing up and over the henchman and landing softly beside Batman and Robin.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
Sorry I'm late.  
  
  
  
The crimefighters fight the henchman.  
  
  
  
King Tut's eyes narrow and he starts for the exit, clutching his prize. Batman hurls a thug out of the way and pushes through the melee, following King Tut. Robin vaults off another thugh and runs after Batman, leaving Batgirl to fight the remaining seven henchmen.  
  
  
  
They close in on her. Batgirl palms her Utility Belt and raises her arm, a small silver canister in it. She sprays the canister into their eyes. The henchman scream and fall to the museum floor clutching their eyes. Batgirl smiles.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
A girl should always carry Batmace.  
  
  
  
She hurries after Batman and Robin.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
THE "OLD WEST" WING OF THE MUSEUM  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin have cornered King Tut.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
It's over.  
  
  
  
King Tut snarls.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
It's never over, Batman.  
  
  
  
He presses a stud on his scepter.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Somewhere in this building is the guard I captured. I've just activated a bomb that I attached to him. You have two minutes to find him.  
  
  
  
He laughs and backs through a door marked:  
  
  
  
EMPLOYEES ONLY  
  
  
  
Batman turns and races back into the Egyptian wing. He stops at a sarcophagus and pulls it open. Inside, a frightened guard is tied and gagged. A small timer is ticking away the seconds. Batgirl arrives at the scene and looks at the bomb.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
Standard wiring. Double-fault relay. Mid-charge circuit breaker. I'm on it.  
  
  
  
She pulls a wire from the bomb and the bomb stops. Batman turns to her.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Show off.  
  
  
  
Robin comes up behind them.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
How'd you know where to find him?  
  
  
  
Batgirl lays a hand on Robin's shoulder.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
He's Batman.  
  
  
  
The three crime fighters smile.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
THE BATCAVE  
  
  
  
Dick and Barbara are sitting on leather chairs, in costume. masks off, watching a digital man in gold armor spin around on the screen of the Batcomputer. Bruce stands on a platform above them.  
  
  
  
BRUCE  
  
His real name is unknown. According to Arhkam's files, he thinks he's the reincarnation of King Tut. Woke up one day with amnesia, and things went downhill from there.  
  
  
  
He turns to see Dick and Barbara making eyes at each other. He turns back to the controls.  
  
  
  
BRUCE  
  
Apparently he believes the ancient myth that scarabs and other ingredients can be combined to create an...elixer of youth. The person who drinks the elixir would, in theory, live forever.  
  
  
  
Dick smiles.  
  
  
  
DICK  
  
Isn't that a little odd?  
  
  
  
Bruce smiles.  
  
  
  
BRUCE  
  
Odd? Let's play free word association. Two-Face. Riddler. Freeze. Poison Ivy.  
  
  
  
Dick smiles.  
  
  
  
DICK  
  
Point taken.  
  
  
  
Bruce hits a button.  
  
  
  
BRUCE  
  
His suit acts as armor and also gives him enhanced strength.  
  
  
  
He looks down at Dick and Barbara. They are kissing.  
  
  
  
BRUCE  
  
We're going to trap ourselves a Pharoah. Alfred?  
  
  
  
Alfred has been watching from the shadows.  
  
  
  
ALFRED  
  
Yes, sir?  
  
  
  
BRUCE  
  
Bring me the Wayne scarab collection.  
  
  
  
ALFRED  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
  
  
Bruce turns back to see that Dick has pulled his cape over him and Barbara. He smiles and follows Alfred out of the cave. He shuts the secret door and his eyes get very faraway. A voice is speaking inside his head.  
  
  
  
"But I can't wait forever...recklessly in love...forever...Bruce and I..."  
  
  
  
He sighs. When he looks up, Alfred is standing there watching him. He smiles. Bruce nods at him and walks past him, down a hallway. Alfred watches him go.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
KING TUT'S HIDEOUT.  
  
  
  
King Tut is sitting on a throne, clad in a more traditional Pharoah costume, surrounded by women. A man approaches the throne.  
  
  
  
ANUBIS  
  
Sir...  
  
  
  
Tut looks up and takes the newspaper that Anubis is holding.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Excellent. An opportunity to obtain the precious amber I need.  
  
  
  
He stands.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Ready my chariot!  
  
  
  
Anubis nods, turns away from King Tut and rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
EXT. GOTHAM MUSEUM-NIGHT  
  
  
  
Strobe lights can be seen through the skylight.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
INT. GOTHAM MUSEUM.  
  
  
  
A crowd has gathered. Gossip Gerty stands onstage, beside Commissioner Gordon and several guards. Gordon holds a glass case with a few small blocks of amber in it.  
  
  
  
GOSSIP GERTY  
  
The famous Wayne amber! On loan from that delectable Bruuuce Wayne!!!  
  
  
  
The crowd applaudes as Gordon shows the amber around. Gossip Gerty looks pleased.  
  
  
  
GOSSIP GERTY  
  
Over a thousand years old, this amber is thought to have been-  
  
  
  
An explosion drowns her out. The crowd looks up to see a Sphinx-shaped tank bursting through the wall. It's head and paws raise up and King Tut exits, surrounded by henchmen.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Citizens of Gotham! Do not be alarmed.  
  
  
  
He stamps his scepter and the gang moves through the crowd, taking watches, etc. Tut strides up to the stage.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Commissioner Gordon.  
  
  
  
Gordon scowls.  
  
  
  
GORDON  
  
Batman and Robin are on the way...you won't get away with this.  
  
  
  
Tut smiles and raises his scepter. The eyes light up. A dazed look comes across Gordon's face. Tut waves his hand in front of his face. No reaction. Tut smiles and grabs the case full of amber.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
INT. BATCAVE ACCESS TUNNEL  
  
  
  
Batman is piloting the Batmobile. Robin drives up alongside him on The Redbird. He raises his wrist to his mouth.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Shouldn't we have stayed at the museum to catch Tut?  
  
  
  
Batman smiles.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
I left him a surprise.  
  
  
  
The vehicles rocket through the tunnel.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
INT. GOTHAM MUSEUM.  
  
  
  
King Tut steps off the stage and heads for his Sphinxmobile.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
Nice outfit.  
  
  
  
King Tut looks up to see Batgirl standing in a traditional heroic pose atop a huge statue. His eyes widen and he stares.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Batgirl. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a date with eternity.  
  
  
  
He turns to go. Batgirl leaps off the statue, cape spread. She glides after him, landing just behind him. King Tut whirls, hitting her in the chest with his scepter. She falls over. King Tut looks down at her and smiles.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Grab her!  
  
  
  
Several slaves grab a struggling Batgirl and drag her into the Sphinx. King Tut looks around at the crowd. He does a sweeping curtsy with his cloak.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Give my regards to Batman and Robin.  
  
  
  
Laughing, he goes inside the Sphinx. The head and paws lower and the mighty machine backs out the hole it made in the wall.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the skylight shatters and Batman and Robin glide into the room.  
  
  
  
Batman lands in a fountain, then leaps forward and karate kicks two crowd members. Robin grabs two crowd members and slams their heads together. They drop to the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
  
GORDON  
  
Stop!  
  
  
  
Batman looks up as Commissioner Gordon snaps out of King Tut's trance.  
  
  
  
GORDON  
  
Tut got away! With the Wayne scarabs!  
  
  
  
Batman looks toward the hole in the wall. A crowd member comes up behind him.  
  
  
  
CROWD MEMBER  
  
They kidnapped Batg-  
  
  
  
Batman backhands him a la the chemical factory scene in "Batman"  
  
  
  
He grabs Robin's shoulder. Batman and Robin race from the room. A dark- haired woman in a long black dress watches them, in awe.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
GOTHAM BRIDGE  
  
  
  
King Tut's Sphinxmobile roars along the higway.  
  
  
  
Pan around.  
  
  
  
Behind it, The Batmobile is in pursuit. Batman sits in the cockpit, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
  
  
The Sphinxmobile crashes through a guardrail and plunges toward the water below. It hits the Gotham River and starts to sink. It has converted into a sub.  
  
  
  
Batman raises his wrist.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Pull back, The Redbird doesn't turn into a sub!  
  
  
  
Robin looks at his control panel.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
I'll be fine.  
  
  
  
Batman scowls.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Pull back!  
  
  
  
Robin guns his engine.  
  
  
  
Batman looks at a monitor on the left side of The Batmobile.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Redbird control codes!  
  
  
  
A diagnostic of The Redbird appears.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Self-destruct. I mean-Disable engine!  
  
  
  
Too late. The Redbird icon is flashing red. Batman raises his wrist to his mouth.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Code Red! Eject! I'll catch you.  
  
  
  
Robin looks down at his monitor.  
  
  
  
It's flashing:  
  
  
  
SELF-DESTRUCT INIATIATED  
  
  
  
Robin's eyes widen.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Eject!  
  
  
  
The Redbird's seat rockets up into the air, high over the bridge.  
  
  
  
BEAT  
  
  
  
The Redbird explodes into a giant fireball.  
  
  
  
Robin drops off the seat, cape spread.  
  
  
  
The Batmobile roars toward the broken guardrail.  
  
  
  
Batman hits a switch. Long wings come out of the sides of The Batmobile. The fuselage slides back, revealing a second seat. A cockpit slides from behind the seat and clicks into place.  
  
  
  
(What exactly IS a fuselage?)  
  
  
  
POV-Behind The Batmobile.  
  
  
  
The afterburner fires and The Batmobile plummets off the bridge, disappearing from view. Then we hear it's engine and it shoots skyward, converted to The Batwing.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
The cockpit of The Batwing.  
  
  
  
Batman pulls back on the yoke, leveling off. Above, Robin glides toward the Batwing.  
  
  
  
Batman slows The Batwing and Robin glides gently into the second seat.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Thanks!  
  
  
  
Batman presses a button.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Hang on.  
  
  
  
A cockpit slides from the sides and envelops them as the Batwing plummets toward the water. The wings fold away and the wheels rotate and become turbines. The Batwing hits the water, now The Batsub.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Radar tracking a large object at vector-S.  
  
  
  
Batman nods.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
There.  
  
  
  
POV-Outside The Batsub  
  
  
  
The machine is cleaving through the water. The Sphinx is just ahead. The Batsub rockets toward it.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATSUB COCKPIT  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Arm torpedoes.  
  
  
  
Torpedo launchers roll open on the sides of the sub.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
We're gonna sink 'em?  
  
  
  
Batman presses twin triggers on the yoke.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
We're going to force them to surface.  
  
  
  
He presses the triggers. Twin torpedoes streak toward the Sphinx. They hit and explode.  
  
  
  
Batman watches from the cockpit. A few seconds pass.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
They aren't surfacing.  
  
  
  
Batman reaches down and presses a button.  
  
  
  
POV-A top view of The Batsub.  
  
  
  
Batman is rocketed out the front. He looks back at The Batsub, then presses a button on his belt. Thrusters on his boots fire and he rockets toward The Sphinx. He reaches The Sphinxmobile and palms his belt. He pulls the Bat-Laser from it and presses the button on the back. The laser cuts into the side of the Sphinx, and the door swings open. Batman wrenched the door open and looks inside. Nothing.  
  
  
  
WILL BATMAN FLOOD THE SUB ACCORDING TO THE LAWS OF PHYSICS? WHAT ABOUT ROBIN? WILL WE SEE THE HUNTRESS, BATMITE AND BATHOUND? NO. THIS BORES ME. 


	2. 

Due to popular demand, I wrote a little more. :)  
  
  
  
Batman stares.  
  
  
  
There's no one there.  
  
  
  
Then he sees a small red light blinking. His eyes go wide.  
  
  
  
He pulls his cape over himself.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
His belt.  
  
  
  
He presses a stud there.  
  
  
  
WIDE SHOT.  
  
  
  
His cape hardens as:  
  
  
  
THE BOMB EXPLODES, ENGULFING HIM IN FLAMES.  
  
  
  
Pieces of the sub drift to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
  
  
Robin stares. Batman is...gone.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
KING TUT'S TOMB  
  
  
  
Batgirl sits on the floor, chained to a wall inside a bare room.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The far wall slides open, and King Tut enters, dressed in gold robes.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
Beautiful.  
  
  
  
Batgirl looks up, scowling.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
Batman and Robin will find me.  
  
  
  
KING TUT (Amused)  
  
Batman and Robin...  
  
  
  
He smiles, kneeling, caressing her hair.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
You could be a queen, dear. Join me.  
  
  
  
Batgirl shakes her head.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
I'd rather die.  
  
  
  
Tut scowls.  
  
  
  
KING TUT  
  
That can be arranged.  
  
  
  
He leaves the room, and a panel slides shut.  
  
  
  
There is a hiss, and a panel on the wall above her pops open.  
  
  
  
She looks up in horror as water begins to pour into the room.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
THE CAVE  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin walk up from the Batmobile.  
  
  
  
DICK  
  
We should scour the city. Find her.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
There's no time for that.  
  
  
  
He stops, and looks down. His Batsuit is dripping wet.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
We're going to need new costumes.  
  
  
  
Alfred stands at the top of the catwalk.  
  
  
  
ALFRED  
  
Sir?  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Alfred. Are the Mission Master batsuits done?  
  
  
  
Alfred nods.  
  
  
  
ALFRED  
  
Yes, sir. But avoid the Neon Camo Armor. It's quite bright.  
  
  
  
Batman smiles, and heads into the vault.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
THE BATVAULT  
  
  
  
A panel is sliding open.  
  
  
  
A light clicks on.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
A row of garish, multi-colored batsuits.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
An orange batsuit.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
A gold batsuit.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
A black batsuit with neon highlights.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
A Batsuit.  
  
  
  
Green, with a gold bat, and gold legging highlights.  
  
  
  
Batman smiles.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
A black gauntlet snaps into place. There is a strange launcher on it.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A black gauntlet snaps into place.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A huge silver belt is clasped shut with a hiss.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A huge silver belt is clasped shut with a hiss.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A black cape flips open, revealing a large raised gold batsymbol on a green chest.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A chest whirls and we see a white bird insignia on a blue chest.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
BATMAN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A horned cowl is placed on a head. The ears are scalloped, high tech.  
  
  
  
CUT TO-  
  
  
  
ROBIN'S COSTUME VAULT  
  
  
  
A silver Robin mask is placed on with a suction sound.  
  
  
  
PAN AROUND  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Batman in his new costume:  
  
  
  
A green batsuit, with gold batsymbol, gold leg and arms highlights.  
  
  
  
PAN AROUND  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Robin in his new costume.  
  
  
  
Blue with a white bird emblazoned on the chest and silver highlights. The mask is white, and shaped like a bird.  
  
  
  
BEAT  
  
  
  
Batman looks at Robin.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Where's your Ambush Attack Armor?  
  
  
  
Robin smiles, looking down at his bright blue suit.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
I like the Glacier Shield suit. Sue me.  
  
  
  
Batman shakes his head.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
You look like The Creeper.  
  
  
  
He turns to head for the Batmobile.  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
Batman.  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin stop, turn.  
  
  
  
A woman stands there, dressed in one of Batgirl's batsuits. Dark purple highlights her. She wears a dark purple mask. A dark purple cape hangs down from her shoulders.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Who-  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
The Huntress.  
  
  
  
Batman looks at her.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
The Huntress?  
  
  
  
She nods.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
I followed you. Found the cave.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
You wasted your time. Without Batgirl's cycle, we don't have enough transportation.  
  
  
  
CLOSE ON:  
  
  
  
Batman.  
  
  
  
BEAT  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
We'll take the Triple Attack Jet.  
  
  
  
He walks toward a cave wall, which slides open, and gets in an elevator.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
The three heroes exit the elevator and head toward:  
  
  
  
The Triple Attack Jet.  
  
  
  
A long black triangular plane, with two cockpits.  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin climb into the cockpit of the triangular vehicle, and a panel slides shut.  
  
  
  
The Huntress climbs into a seat behind them. Her cockpit slides shut.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Atomic batteries to power.  
  
  
  
Robin looks at his controls.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Turbines to speed.  
  
  
  
Batman presses a button.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Huntress. You know how to fly?  
  
  
  
The Huntress smiles.  
  
  
  
HUNTRESS  
  
Of course.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Afterburners fire.  
  
  
  
The TAJ explodes off it's pad, into a series of twists and turns.  
  
  
  
IT FLIES. :)  
  
  
  
The jet lands in the street in front of King Tut's pyramid.  
  
  
  
The crimefighters leap out.  
  
  
  
Huntress looks up at the 60 stories.  
  
  
  
HUNTRESS  
  
Wouldn't it be easier to have landed up there?  
  
  
  
Batman smiles, and raises his wrist.  
  
  
  
A huge silver bat snaps open, and fires upward.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The roof.  
  
  
  
The grapple punches through the cement border on the top of the building.  
  
  
  
Robin follows suit.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The roof.  
  
  
  
The grapple punches through the cement border on the top of the building.  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin whip upward, and disappear into the fog.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The Huntress.  
  
  
  
She sighs.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
Men.  
  
  
  
She walks back toward the TAJ, and presses a button on the side.  
  
  
  
A panel slides open, and she pulls a small jet pack out, straps it on.  
  
  
  
FWOOOOSHHH!  
  
  
  
She rockets upward.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin watch as she zips past.  
  
  
  
CLOSE ON:  
  
  
  
Batman. He scowls. No one shows him up.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Jet pack control codes. Disable thrusters.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The Huntress.  
  
  
  
Her pack goes silent, and she falls toward the ground.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
You or me?  
  
  
  
Batman shrugs.  
  
  
  
Robin lets go of his grapple as she falls past, and plummets toward the ground.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The Huntress.  
  
  
  
Hair whipping upward as she falls.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Robin is almost to her.  
  
  
  
He grabs her wrist.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
I've got you!  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
The Huntress.  
  
  
  
She smiles.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
You'll never have me.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
Robin.  
  
  
  
He raises his wrist upward. A silver bird snaps open.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Hang on.  
  
  
  
The batrarang fires upward, but glances off a gargoyle.  
  
  
  
Robin stares. They're dead meat.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Jetpack control codes. Enable thrusters.  
  
  
  
The Huntress hears the jetpack roar to life, and she smiles.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
Don't worry.  
  
  
  
She and Robin rocket upward, to see Batman pulled over the edge of the roof. She lands beside them.  
  
  
  
Batman turns.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
We're a team. We stick together.  
  
  
  
She sighs.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
Sure. Right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BASICALLY TUT SENDS SOME THUGS AFTER THEM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Batgirl looks at The Huntress. Wearing her costume.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
That's mine!  
  
  
  
The Huntress smiles.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
Mine now.  
  
  
  
Batgirl watches as Robin kneels to cut her free with a batlaser.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
Who the hell is SHE?  
  
  
  
Robin smiles.  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
We don't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HENCHMEN FILL THE ROOM AGAIN. MORE ACTION.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
VOICE  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
  
  
Batman whirls.  
  
  
  
A small man has materialized. Dressed in a miniature version of Batman's Batsuit.  
  
  
  
He smiles.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
This isn't right at all...  
  
  
  
He sighs, and walks over to Batman.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
You...are supposed to be dark!  
  
  
  
The little man whirls on Robin.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
And you!  
  
  
  
He stalks up to Robin and scowls.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
The puns get old.  
  
  
  
He sighs.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
This is how it should be...  
  
  
  
He raises his hand, and the scene shimmers, and comes back. Different.  
  
  
  
Batman now wears all black. Robin a black and red outfit.  
  
  
  
A tall man in a black suit, with a strange mustache addresses them.  
  
  
  
TALL MAN  
  
So you see, Detective...this is it.  
  
  
  
Batman looks at him.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Detective?  
  
  
  
A woman steps into the room. Drop dead gorgeous.  
  
  
  
WOMAN  
  
Father...the missles are prepared.  
  
  
  
The man nods...  
  
  
  
The scene shimmers again, and we are back.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
See?  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Missles?  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
Who was that babe?  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
Typical.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL (Under her breath)  
  
Slut.  
  
  
  
The little man scowls.  
  
  
  
BAT-MITE  
  
Her name isn't important.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOME MORE STUFF HAPPENS.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Huntress sticks her gloved hand out.  
  
  
  
THE HUNTRESS  
  
Partners?  
  
  
  
Robin steps forward, lays his hand on hers. He winks at The Huntress  
  
  
  
ROBIN  
  
PARTNERS.  
  
  
  
Batman looks at The Huntress. Then at Robin. And follows suit.  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
Partners.  
  
  
  
They all look at Batgirl.  
  
  
  
She scowls, but lays her hand on the pile.  
  
  
  
BATGIRL  
  
Partners.  
  
  
  
Alfred lays his hand over all of them. They look at him. He backs off.  
  
  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
  
  
Drum roll.  
  
  
  
CUE "A Batman Oveture."  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
  
  
A Batsignal, shining in the night.  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin run out from the left, and Batgirl, and the Huntress coming from the right.  
  
  
  
They run toward the screen, obscuring it.  
  
  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
  
  
ROLL CREDITS 


End file.
